Famiglia
by ChaosAnn
Summary: A seven battle of seven guardians of Vongola Family. It is an inspiration from a song called "To the promise place" sang by the voice actors and actresses of the series. READ AND REVIEW IT PLS.
1. Mist hanged in the sky

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone's says I do not (really) own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. I like to play with them lol.

* * *

Famiglia

**Mukuro Rokudo: **Kiri ga kakatte_ -- Mist hanged in the sky --  
_

The 15 year-old mafia criminal smirked. He slowly walked to a young man with blonde curly hair wearing a blue jeans, black jacket and a white undershirt. _"Do you really think that kind of illusions will defeat me? Kufufufufufu." _he jerked up.

"_Damn! Shut up!" t_he young man with blonde hair yelled. He used his illusions and quickly throw stones into Mukuro. He, Mukuro managed to dodged the stones. But the stones turned into snakes... and those snakes bite Mukuro. And in a matter of minutes , the young man mafia criminal was dead or perhaps that was he thought. The young man in black smiled, a victorious smile. A smile of triumph. He laughed.

Once again, he looked at Mukuro's body. That stop his smile. He froze. A wave of horror rushed over him. Mukuro's body is melting. _"No way! No freaking way!"_ he blurted out.

"_Kufufufufufu. That illusions will definitely not deceive me." _A voice said, echoing in their battle field. The blonde-haired guy looked around , still observing the place. A sudden fog occurred in the field and a silhouette of a man appeared in front of him._ "I will show you what a real illusion is." t_he mafia criminal remarked. Mukuro used his trident and attack the blonde guy but he dodged it. He quickly used his special skills, a japanese numerical, corresponding to the realm he has entered, appeared in his right eye 'First Realm'.

A matter of minutes passed, Mukuro in defeated the menace of his family in the mafia battle. Even though he didn't like (and he used to didn't believe in Oaths of the mafia family before) to believe of what the Vongola 10th's said, still he has a faith on his words.

* * *

Oh my.. Oh my.. this is my first time to write about battles and those kinds of stuff. And I'm having a hard time about it. But still enjoying it. Lol..

Review please, so I will know what my mistakes are and what I should do in the next chapter I will write. Violent reactions, suggestions and comments are welcome ^_^ ...

Thanks for reading it.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Hibari Kyouya's fight!!! _"I'll bite you to death"_


	2. Clouds appeared

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone's says I do not (really) own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. I like to play with them lol.

Famiglia

**Hibari Kyouya: ** Kumo ga araware -_-Clouds appeared--_

Hibari ran around the town that night, finding and fighting (or rather than biting him to death) the intruder. As he turned a corner, he saw a figure at the end of a dark alley in the corner of his eyes. A middle-aged man, wearing a black coat with a silver and gold emblem on it. A man with his tanned skin, brown hair and a pair of dark-chocolate eyes.

Hibari smirked. _"found you." _he remarked as he bend his arms with tonfas on it.

Before he launched an attack on the mysterious intruder however was able to block Hibaris attack with his bare hands. The intruder push him with such force that cause Hibari to jumped away form him.

Another smirk on the delinquent member of Tsuna's family and approached to the intruder. He slashed his right tonfa to the middle-aged man but the intruder managed to evade it.

The intruder initiates an attack, he delivered a kick to the side of the head which surprised Hibari but he blocked it using his two hands with tonfas on it. The middle-aged man, the intruder readies for another attack. He pulled off a punch and then followed it with another. The intruder tries to grab his arms but Hibari quickly pulled away and distance from his opponent.

"_Interesting."_ he stopped. Hibari quickly ran towards his enemy and said _"I'll bit you to death."_

The intruder looks surprised as Hibari suddenly gone. A minute of silence occur in the battle field.

Hibari surprised the intruder with a swift attack. His moves are swift and hard the intruder can't do anything but to block. A series of slashed of his tonfas, kick and punches bombarded to the intruder until his body can't take it anymore. A one last hard slashed from his two tonfas cause the intruder fell into the ground, unconscious.

"_That's what you'll get in spying us." _After saying this, Hibari wlaked away from his defeated enemy.

* * *

Finally I update for the two reviews in the first chapter. I find it hard, to write about the battles. Anyways, I really appreciate the review. Hope you will review it more.

Sorry if it's short again. My apologies.

Thanks for stopping by to read and review this fanfic.

**Next Preview Chapter: **Yamamoto's fight is up!


End file.
